


Everything You Deserve

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: But Aziraphale loving him even more, Crowley being a sap, Ficlet, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: “Crowley, you don’t have give me this pleasure every time we’re together.”





	Everything You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot I put on tumblr. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own these characters!

Aziraphale barely made it to Crowley’s kitchen before he could take off his coat. The demon followed him and immediately latched onto his lips.

He let him push him against the counter and kissed him back, just as rough, just as hungry.

Crowley took the paper bag Aziraphale had brought in and threw onto the table behind him.

“Mph–dear, that’s dinner!”

“Easy clean-up, angel.”

Crowley pulled loose his bow tie and unbuttoned his worn waistcoat as he kissed his neck, trailing his tongue over his jawline.

Aziraphale cupped the back of his neck and pressed his body against him.

His moan echoed in the kitchen when a warm tongue slithered out of Crowley’s mouth and just beyond his shirt collar.

“Darling…”

He let him unbutton his powder blue shirt and his breath hitched as teeth dragged across his skin.

Crowley suddenly stopped and let out a soft yawn.

Aziraphale smiled. “Tired, my love?”

“A bit,” he whispered, “but not _too_ tired.”

“Dearest, we don’t have to make love tonight if you’re tired.”

“Want to.” He lightly sucked a spot on his neck.

“Crowley, you don’t have give me this pleasure every time we’re together.”

He immediately regretted having said that because his lover stopped and raised his head to look into his eyes.

Crowley could see the warmth that enticed him every day. He saw grace in his eyes, and _passion_ in his parted lips.

He then remembered the anxiety in his gestures. He remembered how the angel used to hold back, would starve himself of touch. 

He remembered the darkness in Gabriel’s face when he told “Aziraphale” to shut up and die.

Crowley rested his forehead against his.

“You deserve all the pleasures in this world,” he told him. “Every bit of sunlight, every bit of indulgence. Every star that shines upon you. You deserve every bit of affection owed to you.”

Aziraphale caressed his neck. “Oh…love.”

“I’m so sorry I can’t fulfill everything you’ve never had.”

The angel’s eyes started to sting but he smiled.

“You can keep your sun and stars, my dear,” he said. “I have everything I need.” He put his hands on his hips and pulled him closer. “Right here.”

Crowley grinned and they kissed softly and slowly until he giggled.

“What is it, love?” Aziraphale asked.

“I guess I’m sappy when I’m tired.”

They smiled again and Aziraphale kissed his cheek.

“Why don’t we reassemble the dinner you threw across the room and get cozy?”

“Can we watch Golden Girls?” Crowley said.

“As if you really need to ask.”


End file.
